


各取所需

by jiamulynn



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Conner is secretly in love with Bruce, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, but Bruce and Clark is a couple, but now Clark is dead, i'm sorry Clark, ntr, something like that
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 我们居然一路上偷尝不可告人的幽欢，竭力榨取幸福，宛如挤榨干瘪的橙。——《恶之花》/波德莱尔
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 15





	各取所需

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：超蝙谈恋爱，康纳吃柠檬，替身梗，存在的ntr。
> 
> 黑衣服版康纳视角，狗血成海，私设如山，下滑就不许骂我

距离克拉克·肯特的死已经过了一个月，于我却像一个世纪一样漫长。超人——克拉克·肯特，我的父亲，布鲁斯·韦恩的唯一挚爱，在一个月前去往几百光年外的任务，从此没能回来。布鲁斯把我带回了韦恩宅，我经过曾住着罗宾的每一间卧室，在离他最近的一间里住了下来。

“我理解这对你有多艰难。”布鲁斯用手掌包裹我的肩膀，他的声音沙哑得难以辨认，“如果你希望如此，没有人会打扰你。”

我听话地点头。在我面前，布鲁斯·韦恩迅速地疲惫，就像泛着白光的海浪终于退去，底下的沙滩千疮百孔。我不知道自己该如何看待这一切。此时的我失去了我的父亲和朋友，我本该痛苦万分，在他的触碰下如烈火烧撩的植物蜷缩成一团。但在内心深处，我无法欺骗自己的地方，我意识到我在缓慢地膨胀起来。我意识到，唯一一个能让布鲁斯移不开眼的存在已经消散在宇宙里了，或许他终于能看得到我。

于是我踏上那片潮湿的海岸，俯身捡拾破碎的贝壳。那些沾着海水而闪闪发亮的贝类和细碎的玻璃，无不反射着父亲的名字。我闭上眼把它们丢回大海深处，再用写着自己名字的水草覆盖整片沙滩，期许着蔓延的枯干之中能残留一丝念想。

我与布鲁斯的第一次会面发生于孤独堡垒。蝙蝠侠缓步走到我的面前，毫无必要地蹲下身——我条件反射地跟着蹲了下来——露出一个温和的微笑。接着，他在我面前摘下了头罩，一双蓝眼睛认真地注视着我。我此后在全世界的天空漂浮，又跑到宇宙里用双手比出相框的形状，在北天球狐狸座的北边观赏玻璃雨直到错过了数学课，只因为这颗带着漩涡的蓝色星球叫我一下子想起他的眼睛，而我可以对它不错眼珠地紧盯。

“蝙蝠侠先生。”我说。

他对我点了点头，“康纳。”

他从此频繁出现在我家。不过如果按照先来后到，其实是我出现在了他家。他和父亲的家。那时我和克拉克坐在沙发上注视电视节目，我追着眼花缭乱的屏幕学习人类，克拉克和我的距离远得不自然。我们肃穆地盯着主持人做作的大笑，寂静如潮水自脚趾爬上后背，淹没头顶与窗外的星空。他不喜欢我。我想。他精心地扮演他的记者身份，却从不费心遮掩在我面前的不知所措。门外传来细微的动静，衣料的摩擦和钥匙串的脆响，和一声压低的埋怨。父亲看向我，示意他要去应门。

但就在此时，门慢悠悠地划开了。布鲁斯·韦恩踱步进来，把手里的细发夹丢到一边。

克拉克神情复杂：“你撬了我的房门？”

“找不到你家的钥匙。怎么不开灯？”

我注视他晶亮的袖扣，领口的皱褶，香水味混乱地在身上蹭成一团。他动作幅度很大地关上了门，这才朝我的方向看过来。这个发现让他愣了片刻，显然无论他本意是来干什么，我都不该出现在这里。

“康纳！”他对我挥手。

“布鲁斯叔叔。”我回应道。

听到那句叔叔，他没有回话，很是感慨地拍了拍克拉克的肩膀。

“你喝醉了。”克拉克安静地扶住那只手。

“我没有。”

“你的心率超过了一百。”

“我就不能是很高兴见到你吗？”布鲁斯伸手去捂克拉克的耳朵，“康纳，帮我说话。”

“我……”猛地被叫到名字让我一时间不知所措。我还不擅长控制我的能力，如果我想听他的心跳，我会把整栋楼的声音一起纳入耳朵里。我只能听到自己的心脏在喉咙里隆隆作响。我清了清嗓子，“嗯。”

“看到了吧？他没法说谎。”克拉克笑道，伸手把布鲁斯的手拿下来。“我去给你泡茶。”

布鲁斯跌跌撞撞地朝我走过来，把自己摔进了沙发里，“你好啊，康纳。”他模糊不清地咕哝，在我身边闭上眼休息。我把已经静了音的电视关上，侧过身来观察他。布鲁斯安静地呼吸着，睫毛在厨房传来的光亮中微微发颤。

“布鲁斯？”

我和他同时吓得一抖。布鲁斯皱着眉睁开眼，目光落在面前的腰带上，又抬头去找克拉克的眼睛。父亲把手里的马克杯递给他。

布鲁斯露出一种微妙的神色：“立顿？”

克拉克一下子饱受打击：“我加了蜂蜜。”他求助地看向我，“康纳？”

这个问题要好回答得多。“当然了，为什么不？”

父亲把另一杯递给我。我谨慎地喝了一口，茶叶的干涩从舌尖蔓延到喉咙，蜂蜜非但没有缓解这种砂纸般的口感，反而增加了一阵滑腻的甜味，在整个口腔纠缠不休。

“怎么样？”他们两个同时看我。父亲满眼期待，而布鲁斯抿起嘴唇忍住笑意。

“它，”我艰难地说，“挺好的。”

唉，康纳·肯特就这样学会了讲谎话。

“好吧，”于是布鲁斯也接过他的那杯，杯口缓慢地压住嘴唇。我立即移开了视线，感到脸上一阵蒸腾的热气。我去看父亲，只是想要知道在这种时候人们应该看向哪里。克拉克垂着眼，微笑着注视他的爱人，目光贪恋地扫过同样的下唇。

我再次移开视线，心跳的声音吓着了自己。

“嗯，”布鲁斯说，“确实挺好的。”

我猛地站起身：“我困了。”

他们两个再次一起看向我。布鲁斯困惑地看向手表，克拉克有些愧疚地对我点头：“晚安，康纳。”

我徒劳地关上门，超级听力把一切纳入耳中。在其他任何一种情况下学会控制我的超级感官都会让我兴奋得满天飞，但我要怎么告诉父亲，我忽然掌握了超级听力，只因为我想听听他的调情？我把房门拉开一条缝隙，让门外些微的光亮把我劈成两半。一半的我羡慕他们的感情，为他们两人感到高兴，另一半的我被布鲁斯所吸引，被他的举手投足迷了眼睛。

布鲁斯来访的每一次，我存在于房门缝隙中，为眼前的景象耳朵发热。我看到汗水经过蜜色的皮肤，他咬紧嘴唇抽气，身体只是微微颤动。

“再很快就好。”

“闭嘴，做你的事。”

我吞咽了一次。克拉克无奈地笑了笑，再次俯身下去。

在粉红色的霞光里，一切模糊不清，我在他的喘息声中心跳得飞快，视线一遍又一遍地描摹那些柔软的曲线，如同父亲在做的一般。

“你在看什么，康纳？”

我险些尖叫出声。父亲已经站到我面前，微皱着眉居高临下地俯视我。

“我……”

布鲁斯日后想起我，必然觉得我是个话都不会说的傻小子。

布鲁斯的声音在这时传过来：“我吓着他了，是不是？”

我转过头。霞光褪去了。布鲁斯半个身体裹着绷带，身边打开半个的医疗箱一片狼藉。沙发已经蹭上了血，还有更多聚集在绷带的边缘。他有些吃力地坐起身，走过半个客厅再次蹲在我面前，安抚地微笑：“只是一点小伤。”

我回过神来。布鲁斯在我肩膀上拍了拍，随后站起身，一路经过蝙蝠衣沾血的碎片，摇摇晃晃地坐回蝙蝠电脑前面。

“布鲁斯，”我忍不住开口。

“没事的，康纳。”他仍然盯着屏幕，好像那就是全世界最重要的东西。尽管我们都清楚全世界最重要的东西已经不再有了。

“你会害死自己的。”我说。

他竟然笑了笑，“听起来不错。”

我站在蝙蝠洞的中间，一时手足无措。这些伤口不会压垮他，但痛苦迟早会。我看到达摩克里斯之剑从他胸口穿过，在杀死克拉克之前先一步把他心脏中的血挤榨干净。这时我开始怨恨起父亲的死亡。明明他——明明 _我们_ 才是应当承受这种痛苦的人。我们才应当每一年在阴雨的天气里踏进墓园，听着虫豸啃食泥土的细簌声响，和一块冰冷的石头低声交谈。

座钟旋开的声音叫我回过头。阿尔弗雷德站在洞口，端着不知道重新烹饪了几次的餐食忧虑地对我致意。他把银质的托盘放在布鲁斯手边，而后者甚至没有费心投去心不在焉的一瞥。

“谢了，阿尔弗雷德。”

“明白了，布鲁斯老爷。如果我现在去煮下一份，应该赶得上端来换掉被你浪费掉的这盘。”

布鲁斯抬起头，阿尔弗雷德皱着眉对上他的视线。

“抱歉。”布鲁斯说。

管家罕见地叹了口气。他转过身来，一只手搭着我的肩膀，要把我引去餐桌。“请随我来，康纳少爷。你可以趁我给布鲁斯老爷准备葡萄糖点滴的时候吃点东西。”

我挣脱了老人有力的手掌，在下一个瞬间出现在布鲁斯和蝙蝠电脑之间。唯一的光源被我挡在身后，他不得不眯起眼睛抬头看我。那双在黑暗中闪烁的蓝眼睛眨了眨，吐出的音节轻得像是风声。

“肯特。”

父亲曾和我讲过他扮演布鲁斯的故事。他炫耀一般告诉我只要实现对声带和肌肉的精确控制，他可以模仿任何一个人的声音。我不必做得这么过火，我们的眼睛已足够相像。

“是我。”我把杯子递到他手里，“至少把茶喝了。”

布鲁斯沉默片刻，终是没再拒绝。

那杯茶水就像一个开关。布鲁斯接过了它，把对已逝之人的浓稠思念一饮而尽。他从此渐渐转好，开始正常进食，偶尔也睡觉。他恢复了正常的夜巡，而不是一天到晚在什么东西身上发泄怒气，一般而言是训练机器人，偶尔也是他自己。那时他只是躲在自己的房间里，我隔着一道墙去听液体落在木地板上的声音，一般而言是眼泪，偶尔也是血。但我毕竟只是一个外人，超人的儿子，一个无处可去的负担。我只能听着其他的蝙蝠们破门而入，把他抱在怀里。

其他人很高兴他终于走了出来，但我知道他从未如此。每一次他看向我，从我手中接过什么，训练我的格斗技巧，他都在透过我看向别的。那是对克拉克倾泻的、无数却还不够的感情，而这份感情现在只好给了我。

我被他再一次从肩侧摔进了训练场的软垫里。我在红太阳光里汗如雨下，全身都酸痛得厉害，嗓子里燃烧着一团烈火。他站在一边，只有呼吸略微加快。

“来。”

这已经是过于温柔的串场词，甚至不是一个命令。或许因为他知道我会服从。

“布鲁斯，”我用一只手臂挡在脸上。

他应了一声。

布料把所有的声音吸收干净，“你在乎我吗？”

训练室里有几秒钟是完全寂静的，红太阳光制造设备低声嗡鸣。

“你说什么？”

我没有回答。过了一会儿，我感到一个人在我身边蹲了下来，轻轻移开我的手臂。我抬起视线，看到他微皱着眉，蓝眼睛里只有我一个。

“怎么了，康纳？”这次声音更低了些。

我猛地起身推上他的膝盖，在他失去平衡的瞬间又扑着他的肩膀把他按倒在地。

“我赢了。”我说，“就是这么回事。”

“谁教你的，”布鲁斯在我手掌底下动了动，但我即使在红太阳底下也有一百五十磅，“迪克？提姆？”

我猛摇头。

“杰森不会这样骗我。”

那是你以为。我仍然摇头。

他犹豫了片刻，最终叹了口气，“克拉克。”

在红太阳灯底下装可怜，还能有谁呢。于是我又一次揭开他的疤痕，迫不及待地要看底下的伤口有没有痊愈。像最不懂事的孩子。像他的某只小鸟，故意地用翅膀拍打他，只为了享受他生不起气的无奈模样。

“答对了。”我最后说。

某一部分的我希望这样的生活能够永远持续下去。我不近不远地待在布鲁斯身边，像克拉克一样地需要他。但在另外一些时刻，在蝙蝠侠穿上制服，把一切伤痕遮掩起来，和罗宾消失在蝙蝠洞口的时候，我又会蓦然惊醒，为自己那些隐晦的、不堪的想法感到可笑。正在那时，我也意识到，布鲁斯一直都在把我劈成两半，用微弱的光亮让我移不开眼，又把一切纠扯的、见不得人感情掩在身后。

我从来都存在于同一个门缝之中。

在我面前，布鲁斯的背影紧缩。沙发背遮掩着散落一地的酒瓶，器皿的碎片折射着韦恩庄园的夜灯，如同一个个微缩的玻璃花窗。空气里的酒精味道已然呛人，最没有超能力的人也要退避三舍。

我有一瞬间的犹豫，思考是不是应该叫来他的某只小鸟，或是阿尔弗雷德。但我只是关上了门，无声地朝沙发走过去。

布鲁斯醉得厉害，一言不发地望着我，我从未在任何一个人脸上见到那么多的泪水，或是酒液。我替他擦去一边，他看着湿润的手帕，困惑地眨了眨眼睛，好像忘记了自己为什么哭。

“你喝醉了。”我低声说。

“我没有。”

这对话实在太熟悉。意识到自己在做什么以前，我脱口而出：“你的心率超过了一百。”

布鲁斯因为这句话陷入了完全的静止，连呼吸都忘得一干二净。他张开嘴，犹豫再三：

“克拉克？”

一阵瀑布似的情感猛地击中了我。在梦境般朦胧的眩晕中，我迟迟地发现我先前听到的心率原来出自我自己的胸膛。我没有办法选择。我应该选择，我应该把他抱回他的房间里，再叫来阿尔弗雷德，错失或许此生唯一的一次机会。我从没见布鲁斯醉得这么厉害，而他从来不会把同样的错误犯上两次。

布鲁斯等了一会儿，神情中的光亮在我犹豫的每一毫秒迅速地消退着。或许是被眼泪遮挡了视线，他又一次眨了眨眼睛，一滴泪水啪嗒一声落到我的手背上，于是脑海中的弦同时崩断了。

在满地的玻璃花窗旁边，我猛地抬起手把他在沙发上按紧，把那些咸苦的泪水逐一吻去。他热烈地回应着我，手指紧紧拉扯着我的头发，好像要抓住稍纵即逝的梦。一切正如那天晚上，绷带缓慢地抚上每一寸皮肤，从肩膀到腰侧，一圈一圈地把难以愈合的创痛暂时裹合。只是我从房间里走了出来，揉按他晶亮的袖扣，撑开衣领的皱褶，直到他的全身放松又绷紧，无声地、一遍又一遍地重复那个名字。直到有过路人经过庄园，车灯从窗户晃进来，变速地扫过我们的全身，又在酒杯里反射出占满视野的光亮。

我低头听着那个名字在我的胸腔回响着，提醒我的一切幸福与罪恶。布鲁斯紧紧抱着我，追逐着我的眼睛，神情中不加掩饰的爱意与那天并无两样。他醉得太厉害了，以至于他清楚地知道这只是酒醉后的一场幻梦。

我闭上眼睛，用力把脸埋进他的肩窝里。

房间里的窗帘按照定时设置自动滑开的时候，我仍然闭着眼睛。好像只要我不睁眼，昨晚的一切就没有发生，布鲁斯仍然是我父亲忠诚的爱人，是我宽和的导师。我试图捂住耳朵，但是庄园里的每个声音透过手掌往我的脑袋里钻进来。窗边蝴蝶拍打翅膀，树叶随风摆动，夜莺梦呓不止。餐厅里刀叉相碰的轻响，报纸抖开的声音，餐桌前的低声交谈。在第三次听见我的名字以后，我终于睁开了眼睛。

我用超级速度换了衣服，这样我就可以在假想中无限地拖延。我缓慢地走下楼梯，一路倾听着庄园清晨的宁静，知道这宁静很快就会被我的出现彻底打破。布鲁斯会把我带进庄园隔音最好的房间里锁上门，随后放开声音地斥骂我，狠狠地骂尽我的趁人之危，我的背德，我的恶劣的一切。最后他会撑在桌子上，因为过呼吸而声音嘶哑，念及我的父亲，只低吼着叫我滚出去。

我咬住嘴唇，在走下最后一级台阶的时候刻意放大了脚步声。在餐桌前，还对一切浑然不知的小鸟们对我心不在焉地挥挥手，阿尔弗雷德为我端来餐点。在桌子的另一头，布鲁斯从报纸里抬眼看向我。

那双眼睛还是一如既往的蓝。一瞬间那些声音全消失了，我感到全身浸透了冰水，僵在原地一动不动，等待宣判的降临。

但一个世纪以后，又或许是一秒钟以后，布鲁斯的眼神平静下来，一如往日地对我略微点了点头，又不发一言地回到了报纸之中。

我仍然站在原地，不知自己该哭还是该笑。

世界的一切声音缓慢地回来了。阿尔弗雷德正在厨房里为我们准备橙汁，我聆听着橙子皮彼此倾轧，果肉支离破碎，汁水如烈酒汩汩流淌，直至枯竭。

-END


End file.
